The Way We Met (One Direction Fanfic)
by chelkey21
Summary: Isabella is a normal High school Senior. Well If you think being an outcast is normal anyway. Her life changes when her school wins a national contest, and five guys stumble into her life. Will they be able to heal her heart, or is it to late. A One Direction Fanfic


** It all Begins Somewhere**

** Another day in the life of a high school nobody. Yep that's me in a nut shell. My alarm blares at 5:30 time to get up and ready. I stumble from beneath the warmth of my comforter into the cool air that engulfs the bedroom. I shuffle around grab clothes in the dark and head for the shower. Before I know it my dad is yelling its time to go. I reluctantly grab my school bag and head to the door. Today is the first day of school, but this year is different. This year I am a senior. This is it the last year. The last year of torture. The ride to school ended too fast. As I get out I tell my dad I love him, and he speeds away. My family means everything to me. My dad and my mom are my world along with my five siblings. That's right I said five. I wouldn't trade my big family for anything. I hesitantly walk threw the gate and into the quad. Like every year it's a sea of people some I have been in school with for years, and others I have never met. I pulled my headphones from my back pocket and drift away with the music. Little things begins to play softly as I began to hum along. One direction is by far my favorite band. No I'm not an obsessed fan girl it's different with me. I respect them. I respect their talent, and how they fought to get where they are now. They never gave up, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. No matter what the doctors say I am never giving up. Maybe this is a good time to tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Votro, but my friends call me Izzy. So about three people call me that in the whole world, my three best friends Drew, Emma, and Annalise. Truth is Emma is my brothers girlfriend, and Annalise is my sister. But it doesn't matter you don't always have to be friends with your family. I mean I know plenty of people who can't be in the same room as their there family for five minutes. Its sad I know, but sometimes the truth sucks. No these girls were my everything they made me forget about bad times and just let me be myself. Just to forget about all that has happened and to be plain old me. I am 17 soon to be 18 in march. I mentioned I only have three friends well I once was popular, and in every sport imaginable. I was dating Eric who just happened to be the all American football player. Yes he was good looking, but to be honest he was a total douche. But, I deserved it I let it happen because I wanted to be the star. I wanted to be the star athlete with the star boyfriend. No matter how miserable it made me on the inside. Well needless to say that all changed, and I had no choice in the matter. I was pitching during our final world series game sophomore year, when all of a sudden all I couldn't get enough air. I fainted right their in front of a packed stadium. My parents flew to my side I was so scared I had no clue what was going on it never happened before. After months of speculations and Doctor appointments we finally find the problem. I had a heart murmur. I thought this was something you were born with little did we know I was they just never saw it until now. So under my doctors strict orders I had to give up all sports. Which killed me and to be honest still is. I would lay in bed crying thinking, what the hell was I suppose to do now. Well with my having to drop sports also went my popularity. I was no longer the star pitcher so my star football player douche boyfriend didn't want me. In his words stars only date stars cupcake. Lets just say he crawled away not only did his pride hurt, but something else did as well. All my so called friends had an excuse as to why we couldn't hang out. So I just backed away, and out of the spotlight. That is when I met Drew, she was a drama nerd but little did I know how much we had in common. I was always close to Emma, but we became even closer. Then there is Annalise I hadn't seen her in years. My sister had left home for awhile, but she came back just when I needed her. I didn't care why she left I was just happy to have her back in my life, and I know she felt the same way. Unfortunately the principal blowing his air horn has rudely interrupted my thoughts. This is the one thing I hate the most about the first day of school, the assemblies. I never did understand why we had to have them. I mean they were pointless, why do we have to listen to our principals talking for an hour. Isn't school about education. So how about we skip this and head to the classroom. One again I was brought out of my thoughts by him yelling enthusiastically about some national testing we won. It was some big deal that since we one we would have a private concert and guest at our school for two weeks. Really I feel bad for those guest. I mean school it self isn't too bad. My school had a fantastic art academy. Well at least I think so It is my passion. After I got out of sports my counselor suggested the arts academy. I told her over and over that I was no actor, she smiled sweetly, and told me while staring at my binder that she was meaning the art room. I always did love to doodle. They would start small and end up being this crazy big piece of work. The first time my art teacher saw a drawing she entered it into a contest. It won. I was so excited. Well until Eric, and his new girlfriend Heather passed me in the hall, and called me a dork. I went home that night and cried my sister called me, and told me that we would be dorks together. Annalise was also insanely good at drawing, and she had a beautiful voice. Even though if you tell her that she laughs in your face. She calmed me down like always. I look across the quad and almost on cue I see Eric smiling at me. I think I just threw up in my mouth. He gently grabbed some girl on the waist, and kissed her lips. Really, do you think kissing the bimbo of the month will bother me. I turn away from the horrific scene before I go blind, and have a new determination to actually listen to the principal. This is so not working he is going on an on about our five guest, and how we are to treat them with respect. I hear girls screaming, and with that not I turn the volume of my music up. I began to blast Kiss You in my ears, as I am totally confused to why this girl just fainted in front of me. Who the hell is coming here the Backstreet Boys. Oh how Annalise would die, she is a big directioner. But AJ from the backstreet boys has her heart. I smile as I remember her fangirling over all his tattoos. That chick has issues. I decide I can no longer endure the torture so I pull out my phone, and began looking for my favorite one Direction song Moments. I love the soft melody and the gentleness of their voices. Sometimes Their voices are all I need to turn out the world around me. I keep walking with my head down trying to find this song when I come crashing into someone. I don't even bother to look at them in the face, as I ripped my headphones out and rudely say "Why don't you watch where the hell your going," like it isn't my fault too. Then right behind me I hear I deep voice, "Well aren't you a feisty one love,"I turn around ready to attack, and tell this guy off. No one calls me love. But, when I do I can't speak. I for once in my life have no words, the guy in front of me has left me completely speachless. I think I just broke the principals rule about respect.  
**


End file.
